


One Piece PETs: Across the Bridge

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [136]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Rain, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Just Luffy & Nami having some quality time. Takes place pre-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Across the Bridge

**One Piece PETs: Across the Bridge**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This cute series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   The weather was partly cloudy. The sun shone through at times, but was soon concealed in the clouds. A certain Capuchin Monkey Man and Booted Puss Woman were taking a stroll during this weather. In fact, they were just on their way back to the ship. Nami predicted it was going to rain, soon. Good thing both the navigator and her captain were wearing raincoats.

 

"Let's hurry, Luffy," Nami spoke up. "don't wanna get caught up in the storm."

 

"Right," Luffy agreed.

 

They soon made it towards a bridge, and it looked a bit old, nevertheless they had to cross.

 

"Watch your step," Luffy advised. "It looks a bit old and rickety."

 

"Lots of bridges are, hon," Nami replied.

 

She put her paw in Luffy's and they proceeded to walk. As they walked, Nami set her foot on a rotted plank and the added weight made it break.

 

"Ah!" she cried.

 

"Whoa!!" Luffy cried before he grabbed her.

 

"Thanks, Luffy," said Nami. "That was close."

 

"Sure was." concurred Luffy. "You okay?"

 

"Yeah," Nami answered. "Thanks to you."

 

Luffy smiled. Then, they proceed to cross the bridge. Soon, a drop of water landed on Nami's head; she looked up and saw dark clouds forming.

 

"Damn, Luffy, we've gotta go!" she spoke.

 

"Right!" Luffy replied before they both ran.

 

   Hundreds of thousands of raindrops fall from the sky. At first, it started out light though, seconds later, it became heavy. Soon enough, even Luffy and Nami's raincoats got drenched.

 

"Criminy!" Luffy exclaimed. "How can things get any worse?!"

 

Lighting flashed in the sky and there was a thunderclap.

 

"YAH!!" Nami yelped.

 

"ME AND MY BIG FAT MOUTH!!!" Luffy yelled.

 

Since it was raining so hard, there was no way Luffy and Nami could make it back in this weather, so they took shelter in a cave.

 

"Dang," muttered Luffy. "Sorry, Nami."

 

"It's not your fault," Nami told him. "We'll just have to sit here and wait out the storm."

 

"Got it," Luffy murmured. "It'll probably be a while...I was hoping we'd get back by lunchtime."

 

"Guess it can't be helped," Nami spoke. "Still...at least we're together."

 

"I'm not complaining about that." Luffy grinned as he hugged Nami closer to him.

 

*****On the ship*****

 

Chopper looked out the window, worriedly.

 

"They should've been back by now," he said. "I hope nothing happened."

 

"The storm should clear up soon," Usopp spoke up. "They probably took shelter somewhere."

 

"Exactly, so don't worry." added Sanji. "Luffy's probably keeping Nami safe."

 

Chopper made a small smile.

 

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm sure he is."

 

*****Back with Luffy and Nami*****

 

The captain and his navigator still sat in the cave, waiting for the storm to cease, when suddenly, they both hear a deep rumbling sound.

 

"The thunder's really loud, huh?" Nami asked.

 

"That's...not thunder," Luffy replied, blushing sheepishly. "I'm a little hungry."

 

"A little?" Nami repeated. "Try starving."

 

"...Okay, yeah, you're right," Luffy admitted. "This is why I was trying to get back to the ship, so fast."

 

"Poor thing," Nami said as she cupped Luffy's cheek. "Hopefully the storm won't last too long."

 

"Right," Luffy responded as he looked outside. "I sure hope so."

 

It took 95 minutes for the storm to clear up. After that, Luffy and Nami headed out.

 

"So hungry..." Luffy muttered. "I could eat a horse. Actually, make that a whole herd of horses!"

 

Nami giggled.

 

"Relax, captain," she told him. "we'll get back home, before you know it."

 

"I hope so," Luffy spoke. "I feel like my stomach's eating itself."

 

11 minutes pass and the captain and his navigator arrive back to the _Sunny_.

 

"There you two are," Sanji said.

 

"Hey, Sanji," Nami greeted. "Sorry we took so long."

 

"It's all right," Sanji told her. "I'm just glad you made it back in one piece."

 

"Ha ha, one piece," Luffy laughed. "Good one, Sanji."

 

"Yeah, yeah," replied the cook. "now, come eat lunch."

 

"Yay!" Luffy cheered as he rushed inside.

 

"Oh, Luffy," Nami giggled as she went into the kitchen, also. "You glutton."

 

In the kitchen, Sanji had prepared five porterhouse steaks for Luffy. He even slathered them up in A-1 Steak Sauce.

 

_'...I'm so happy to be alive...!'_ Luffy thought with tears in his eyes.

 

With that, he began to chow down and Nami smiled as she pet him.

 

"Good for you," she spoke.

 

Luffy swallowed and smiled back at Nami.

 

"Thanks, Nami."

 

"You're welcome."

 

"Shishishi!"

 

   Sure, Luffy and Nami went through a crazy rainstorm. Nonetheless, they crossed the bridge and made it back home. What's more, Luffy got a full stomach as a reward. As well as a belly rub from Nami. After that, he took a nice nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! :D


End file.
